Divine Séduction
by JessSwann
Summary: Après le départ de Will, Elizabeth décide de tout faire pour le libérer du Hollandais Volant et va voir Calypso ... Fem slash


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... si si **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours romance Liz/Tia . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et... Reviews ?**_

**Divine Séduction**

Le visage crotté et les vêtements pendant lamentablement autour d'elle en un peu flatteur ensemble, Elizabeth Swann Turner regarda d'un air de doute l'île minuscule en face de laquelle avait mouillé le navire qu'elle avait emprunté quelques mois plus tôt. Sceptique, elle se tourna vers le Capitaine Teague

- Etes vous certain que c'est bien là l'île que l'on nomme Ogygie ?

Le Gardien du Code lui lança un regard agacé et hocha la tête, tout en contemplant le bout de terre d'un regard insondable

- C'est bien ici ce que vous cherchiez Capitaine Swann... Ou du moins ce que vous croyez chercher. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

Elizabeth observa l'île durant de longues minutes, le coeur battant la chamade à l'idée d'être enfin parvenue au terme du voyage entreprit quelques mois plus tôt

- C'est Capitaine Turner, Capitaine Teague. Corrigea t'elle par habitude. Quand à ce que je cherche, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je dois voir Calypso. C'est la seule qui puisse me rendre mon époux

Teague eut un sourire ironique qui rappela brutalement Jack à Elizabeth et il secoua la tête d'un air désolé

- L'histoire de Jones ne vous donc rien appris ? Le Code ne vous a t'il pas suffisamment éclairée sur la nature cruelle et dangereuse de Calypso ?

- Si. Répondit Elizabeth. Mais un homme très sage m'a dit un jour qu'aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire.. La liberté de Will est ma cause et je suis la folle qui y croit.

Teague haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa cabine

- Une chaloupe sera mise à votre disposition

Surprise, Elizabeth le suivit, observant avec agacement le vieux pirate pincer les cordes de la guitare qui ne le quittait jamais

- Pourquoi ne pas mouiller sur l'île ? Demanda t'elle

A ces mots, un accord discordant brisa net la mélodie jouée par Teague et Elizabeth dut se retenir pour ne pas reculer alors qu'il levait un regard agacé sur elle

- Parce que votre combat n'est pas le mien, pas plus qu'il n'est celui de la piraterie Capitaine Swann. Lorsque vous êtes venue sur l'île des épaves il y a quelques mois et que vous avez demandé mon aide pour vous conduire auprès de Calypso j'ai accédé à votre demande. Vous êtes arrivée au large de l'île que vous étiez si impatiente de trouver, la suite ne me concerne plus.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas m'accompagner pourquoi avoir accepté de me conduire jusqu'ici ? Demanda Elizabeth, surprise

Teague sourit légèrement

- La curiosité sans doute....

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement et Teague lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête

- Je ne vous retiens pas Capitaine Swann. Je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous paraissez tellement chercher mais je doute que vous y parveniez ici... Ajouta t'il

- Seule Calypso peut me rendre mon époux. Répondit Elizabeth pour la centième fois depuis le début de son voyage à bord du Misty Lady.

- Pouvoir et vouloir sont deux choses différentes Capitaine Swann, je vous pensais suffisamment sage pour le savoir...

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Teague lui ordonna le silence d'un geste

- Quelque soit l'étendue de vos talents de négociatrice, il est inutile de les utiliser, mes hommes et moi nous nous arrêtons ici. Vous êtes libre de rejoindre l'île en chaloupe, les rames sont dedans. Déclara Teague avant de recommencer à pincer les cordes de sa guitare

Rouge de colère mais sachant qu'elle n'était pas de taille à s'imposer face au redouté Gardien du Code, Elizabeth releva le menton

- Très bien. Merci pour votre aide. Railla t'elle avant de sortir, se dirigeant vers la chaloupe

Contre toute attente, Teague la suivit et l'observa tandis qu'elle commençait à ramer sur les eaux paisibles dans lesquelles ils avaient mouillé

- Adieu Capitaine Swann

- Au revoir plutôt. Répondit Elizabeth. Nous nous reverrons Capitaine Teague

- Peut être... ou peut être pas. Répondit le vieux pirate en se détournant, ordonnant à ses hommes de s'éloigner de l'île.

*

La rage au ventre, Elizabeth regarda le Misty Lady s'éloigner

- Lâche. Murmura t'elle. Sur ce plan le père vaut bien le fils.. Marmonna t'elle en ramant

Au bout de quelques minutes elle renonça, les bras déjà endoloris par l'effort auquel elle était peu habituée, se contentant de laisser le ressac la pousser vers la plage qu'elle regarda se rapprocher peu à peu, une boule dans l'estomac.

Un an... cela faisait un an qu'elle cherchait une solution, glanant des renseignements dans les tavernes, dans les endroits le plus reculés, se déplaçant à la faveur de l'aide de la Confrérie. Un an de recherches qui allait prendre fin ici sur une île minuscule à l'allure inhospitalière et parsemée de roches. Elle avait commencé ses recherches au lendemain du départ de Will pour ses dix années de services, écumant les tavernes et le bayou dans lequel avait vécu Tia Dalma, cherchant comment délivrer Will de sa charge. Sans succès. Finalement elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait négocier avec la terrible déesse et l'avait cherchée partout. Elle avait erré des mois avant de retrouver Jack Sparrow et l'avait imploré de lui prêter son fabuleux compas. Les lèvres serrées, Elizabeth se souvint de sa rencontre avec le pirate et de la réponse qu'il lui avait faite..." _Non trésor, je ne vous aiderais plus... J'étais prêt à vous offrir le plaisir, vous avez choisi l'abstinence... Vous vous êtes condamnée vous même et je refuse que vous m'entraîniez dans une de vos nouvelles combines surtout s'il s'agit d'affronter Calypso. Elle est trop perverse et séduisante pour que je m'y aventure et vous devriez faire pareil._" La jeune femme avait eu beau faire, rien n'avait fait plier le pirate et elle s'était donc rendue sur l'île aux épaves en désespoir de cause... C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette île, résidence légendaire de la terrible Calypso....

Elizabeth traîna sa chaloupe sur le sable, notant avec agacement que le Misty Lady s'éloignait rapidement. Chassant résolument les Sparrow et leur couardise de son esprit, la jeune femme se retourna vers l'île et commença à l'explorer avec prudence, la main sur la garde de son épée .Au bout de quelques mètres elle découvrit une grotte naturelle, profondément encaissée au milieu de la seule végétation de l'île. Refoulant une peur aussi soudaine qu'inconfortable, Elizabeth s'engagea dans cette dernière, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de bientôt être face à Calypso et cherchant comment formuler sa requête. Au bout de quelques mètres, la jeune femme se retrouva dans une vaste salle creusée à même la grotte et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant une sorte de lac naturel au dessus duquel flottait un nuage de vapeur, trahissant la chaleur de l'eau

Elle avança encore, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière blafarde du soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers le plafond de la grotte. Avec un début d'angoisse, Elizabeth crut tout d'abord que l'endroit était désert et que le long voyage qu'elle avait entrepris n'avait servit à rien avant de s'aviser de mouvements à la surface de l'eau. Le souffle coupé, elle découvrit alors Calypso qui avait repris l'apparence de Tia Dalma,se baignant dans la source chaude. La femme était entièrement nue et nageait, l'eau glissant sensuellement sur sa peau sombre et veloutée. Elizabeth l'observa quelques instants, brusquement émue par sa beauté qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée avant. Incapable de briser le charme, Elizabeth détailla le corps de la déesse, notant la musculature légère et les seins lourds mais fermes du corps qu'elle avait adopté.

La voix railleuse de la déesse la sortit de sa contemplation et une légère rougeur envahit le visage d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'incongruité de son comportement

- Elizabeth Swann... Je savais que tu viendrais…Qui t'a autorisée à pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire ?

Elizabeth se crispa ... Sanctuaire ? Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de sanctuaire...

- Je suis venue en paix... Je viens négocier. Murmura t'elle, brusquement attirée par l'eau chaude dont n'était pas sortie Calypso

La déesse éclata de rire à ses paroles et nagea vers elle, son corps glissant sur l'eau

- Pour négocier il faut avoir une chose à demander et une chose à offrir....

- Je demande la liberté de Will. Répondit Elizabeth, la bouche sèche alors qu'elle suivait les ondulations du corps de Calypso

- Et qu'offres tu en échange ? Demanda Calypso d'un ton amusé

- Ce que vous voudrez. Répondit Elizabeth.

Calypso ricana et sortit à demi de l'eau, dévoilant sa poitrine nue tandis qu'Elizabeth, fascinée, luttait pour ne pas la toucher

- Comment pourrais tu m'offrir une chose que je ne possède déjà....

- Et si je vous donnais la Confrérie ? Suggéra Elizabeth en détournant le regard, gênée par ce que la vision du corps nu de Calypso éveillait en elle. Tout les descendants de ceux qui vous ont emprisonnée...

Cette fois Calypso frémit, un sourire carnassier éclairant son visage

- Qui te prouve que les pirates m'intéressent ou que j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour les détruire ? D'ailleurs comment pourrais tu m'aider …

- Je suis Roi. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Il me suffit d'ordonner un rassemblement et ils viendront

Calypso pesa un instant sa suggestion et sourit à nouveau

- Tu serais prête à les trahir...

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Will. Répondit Elizabeth refoulant loin d'elle ses remords à l'idée d'amener ses compagnons vers une mort certaine, elle trouverait bien un moyen de tromper Calypso le moment venu…Peut être … pourrait elle l'enfermer à nouveau…Dans ce corps … si.. Si séduisant. Songea-t-elle avant de rougir à cette idée incongrue.

Calypso nagea souplement jusqu'au centre du lac naturel et secoua la tête

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.... Propose autre chose

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton poignant sans parvenir à détacher son regard du corps souple de Calypso.

- Tu es sûre ? Susurra la déesse. Pourtant tu es une femme vibrante, vivante... pleine de désirs.. Offre les moi

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, troublée en songeant que le désir qui enflammait ses reins à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec Will

- Je ne comprends pas. Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante

Le sourire carnassier de Calypso s'accentua conférant une beauté à la fois horrible et irréelle à son visage tandis qu'elle répondait

- Je crois que tu comprends très bien au contraire. Susurra t'elle. Approche Elizabeth, viens me rejoindre... Viens chercher ce que tu désires

- C'est la liberté de Will que je désire. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix mourante, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'un piège se refermait sur elle.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as rien à craindre en venant me rejoindre. Rétorqua Calypso. Viens

Sous le regard amusé de la déesse, Elizabeth ôta ses bottes avec réticences, glissant un orteil timide dans l'eau chaude

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te baigner toute habillée ? Se moqua la déesse

- Non... Bredouilla Elizabeth en défaisant sa chemise avec hésitation avant de s'affermir.. Après tout si Calypso voulait la voir dans l'eau… Pourquoi pas ? Si la liberté de Will était à ce prix…

- Nul ne peut te voir. Nous sommes seules... Soupira Calypso. Viens Elizabeth, je ne te ferais pas de mal… Je suis prête à négocier.

Le coeur battant Elizabeth se débarrassa de ses vêtements et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau chaude, secouée par un frisson de plaisir alors qu'une vague improbable léchait ses cuisses

- Approche. Murmura Calypso d'une voix rauque

Fascinée, Elizabeth nagea dans sa direction, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'un désir brutal de la toucher la submergeait

- Je t'ai observée Elizabeth... Je t'ai suivie durant ta quête... Dans tes moments les plus ...intimes. S'amusa Calypso tandis qu'Elizabeth rougissait au souvenir de certains moments passés à s'efforcer de calmer le feu de ses reins dissimulant la plupart du temps ses mouvements frénétiques sous l'eau

- Oui ça aussi je l'ai vu. Susurra Calypso devinant les causes de sa rougeur. Je l'ai senti.... Goûté ton plaisir mêlé à mon écume. Senti ta frustration aussi.

Elizabeth rougit, suivant du regard les lèvres de Calypso tandis qu'elle parlait

- Dix années... dix ans de chaste attente... Reprit la déesse d'une voix lointaine. Quelle femme peut s'en contenter ? Comment nous blâmer d'être infidèles... inconstantes... Soupira t'elle en passant derrière Elizabeth, la frôlant

La jeune femme soupira, la panique montant en elle de concert avec un désir qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler ou à maîtriser

- Dis moi ce que tu veux Elizabeth.. Souffla Calypso à son oreille

- La liberté de Will. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante

- Menteuse..... Dis moi ce que tu désires vraiment... En ce moment...

Tétanisée, Elizabeth sentit l'eau se refermer sur son corps, ses cuisses s'écartant comme si des mains invisibles les forçaient à s'ouvrir, une vague léchant doucement son endroit le mieux gardé, la faisant soupirer

- S'il vous plait. S'entendit elle supplier sans savoir ce qu'elle implorait ainsi

Le sourire féroce de Calypso renaquit et elle caressa du bout des doigts la peau humide d'Elizabeth

- Dis moi Elizabeth Swann.... Révèle moi ton désir... Laisse toi aller...

Le coeur cognant à exploser dans sa poitrine, Elizabeth se retourna vers la déesse, s'humectant les lèvres

-Je veux... Commença t'elle en fermant à demi les yeux sous la caresse de Calypso tandis qui l'eau s'infiltrait en elle, l'emplissant d'un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible

- Oui ? Répondit Calypso, amusée par les réactions de la jeune femme.

- Je... je... Gémit Elizabeth en tendant son corps vers Calypso, plongeant son regard dans celui de la déesse

- Sois mienne et je t'accorderais ce que tu désires. Susurra cette dernière en frôlant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth se pencha vers elle, incapable de contenir plus longtemps le désir lancinant qui couvait dans ses reins et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Calypso, goûtant leur sel à mesure que la déesse répondait à son baiser. Elizabeth gémit sous la bouche de Calypso lorsque la langue de cette dernière caressa la sienne et elle glissa ses mains sur la peau satinée, émue par sa douceur. La déesse referma ses bras sur elle et Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir tandis que la caresse de l'eau se faisait plus précise entre ses cuisses, des gouttelettes léchant ses seins. Renonçant à lutter, Elizabeth se laissa porter par les vagues, ses mains caressant sans retenue le corps de Calypso qui finit par la relâcher, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

- N'est-ce pas cela que tu désires Elizabeth ? Être aimée…embrassée… caressée… Susurra-t-elle.

Rouge de gêne et un peu perdue, Elizabeth fixa la déesse, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas les prunelles chatoyantes de cette dernière

- Si. Ne put elle s'empêcher de répondre, son corps tremblant de frustration tandis qu'elle se pressait contre Calypso dans l'attente d'autres caresses.

- Tu es une fille de la mer Elizabeth… Je l'ai toujours su. Souffla Calypso d'une voix tentatrice. Embrasse l'océan… Et il t'aimera… Jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Je ne comprends pas…. Bredouilla Elizabeth qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

- L'océan c'est moi. Murmura Calypso en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Appartiens moi et je t'appartiendrais … N'est-ce pas ce que tu étais venue chercher… Un amour .. Inconditionnel… éternel… Je suis prête à te l'offrir Elizabeth… Est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Elizabeth hoqueta légèrement tandis que les mots de Calypso pénétraient son esprit … Elle avait raison… Elle ne cherchait pas Will mais cette sensation… Ce qu'elle éprouvait dans les bras de Calypso qui la berçaient et la caressaient tout à la fois. Comment pourrait elle se contenter d'une étreinte charnelle après celle qu'elle venait de vivre ?

- Oui… Lâcha, t'elle dans un soupir, oubliant toutes les mises en garde de Teague et de Jack, oubliant le Code qui dépeignait Calypso sous un jour cruel , oubliant l'inconstance de la déesse, oubliant même l'histoire tragique de Davy Jones…

Calypso frissonna brièvement, son visage tendu dans une lascive extase alors qu'elle recueillait l'accord d'Elizabeth.

- Dans ce cas … Es tu prête à renoncer à ton corps de mortelle ? Es tu prête à devenir une de mes créatures ? C'est le seul moyen pour que nous soyons à jamais réunies… Souffla-t-elle d'un ton pressé en reprenant sa caresse

- Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec vous… Gémit Elizabeth en pressant son corps contre celui de Calypso, les lèvres restant entrouvertes dans l'attente d'un baiser.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi Elizabeth Swann… Répondit Calypso en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Elizabeth referma ses bras autour du corps de la déesse, savourant le baiser qu'elle lui donnait tandis que la main douce et légère de Calypso se posait dans ses cheveux, approchant encore leur deux visages. Le baiser dura longtemps et Elizabeth soupira sous les lèvres de la déesse, s'apercevant à peine que l'autre l'entraînait vers les profondeurs de l'eau, leurs deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre évoluant à présent dans les abysses. Calypso la relâcha et Elizabeth paniqua brutalement en se découvrant dans un paysage sous marin à la beauté étrange et inconnue. Angoissée, elle commença à battre des pieds et des mains pour remonter avant de sentir une main liquide et rassurante se poser sur son épaule

- Non… Elizabeth… Ne lutte pas. Tu es mienne à présent … Tu es une sirène… Susurra Calypso. Ainsi que tu le désirais. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur son corps et s'aperçut que ses jambes avaient disparues, laissant place à un appendice aux écailles bleutées qui ressemblait à une queue de poisson.

- La plus belle de mes créatures…. Susurra Calypso en dégageant la poitrine nue d'Elizabeth. Une sirène. Charmeuse et dangereuse…

Elizabeth lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension et Calypso sourit à nouveau

- Sers moi. Et je t'aimerais.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, dévorée par le désir de connaître à nouveau les caresses de Calypso

- Que voulez vous … Gémit elle

La déesse se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres

- Trouve les pirates… Trouve les Seigneurs et ramène les moi. Un par un.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ….

Calypso sourit et passa derrière elle, caressant ses seins avec tendresse

- Tu es belle… Tu es jeune pour l'éternité… Ton chant attirera les hommes… Ta vue les rendra fous … Mais tu n'appartiendras à aucun… Juste à moi… Va. Ordonna Calypso. Trouve les.

*

_Six mois plus tard_

Elizabeth avait beaucoup attendu…. Des heures au large d'un port dont elle se moquait du nom à attendre que le Misty Lady reprenne la mer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide, se dirigeant droit vers ses filets. Un éclat sauvage dans le regard elle observa le Capitaine Teague tandis que ses hommes essayaient sans succès de le retenir. Finalement le Gardien du Code leur échappa et il plongea, nageant vers elle, une expression fascinée sur le visage. Alors, Elizabeth l'étreignit de toutes ses forces

- Je vous avais dit que nous nous reverrions Capitaine Teague… Souffla-t-elle à son oreille

- Je croyais avoir tout vu. Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton las tandis que ses mains avides cherchaient à caresser son corps.

- Vous ne survivrez pas à ça … Soupira Elizabeth. Je suis désolée Teague….

Avant que le pirate n'ait eu le temps de protester, Elizabeth l'entraîna vers les profondeurs abyssales. Dans ses bras Teague se débattit vigoureusement avant de faiblir à mesure que la mort s'infiltrait en lui. Finalement Elizabeth le relâcha légèrement, le visage tendu dans l'extase alors que Calypso la caressait doucement.

- Merci Elizabeth… Souffla-t-elle tendrement. Relâche le … Laisse le navire des morts faire son office même si ce chien ne le mérite pas.

Elizabeth obéit et se retourna vers Calypso, les deux femmes s'étreignant avec passion, assouvissant leur désir.

Une fois satisfaite, Calypso soupira de plaisir et caressa les cheveux épars d'Elizabeth qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de la peau de l'apparence qu'elle aimait se donner.

- Il en reste un… Souffla-t-elle. Jack Sparrow.

- Je sais … Répondit Elizabeth.

- Trouve le. Ordonna Calypso

Elizabeth ne protesta pas et embrassa fougueusement Calypso avant de s'éloigner dans un battement de queue. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres la déesse la regarda disparaître dans les abysses. Sa vengeance était parfaite… Elle aurait pu tuer un par un les pirates, engloutir leurs navires à la faveur d'une tempête mais ça n'aurait pas eu le sel du plaisir de les voir être anéantis par l'une des leurs devenue sienne… Elizabeth et sa soif d'amour avaient été faciles à séduire… Calypso accorda une tendre pensée à la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner …

Elizabeth était délicieuse mais… il y avait ce jeune marin là bas … dans le port de Brisbane… Il serait parfait comme amant … Et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu la caresse d'un homme… Calypso fixa la direction dans laquelle avait disparu Elizabeth puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Après tout elle était ainsi… Inconstante, changeante , infidèle … Elizabeth ne l'aurait pas aimé si elle avait été différente… Sans aucun remords, Calypso se projeta à Brisbane, adoptant sa forme humaine favorite et se dirigea vers le jeune Pietr.

- Pietr Hodges… Susurra-t-elle en gratifiant le jeune homme d'un regard de braise

- Nous nous connaissons ? Interrogea le jeune éphèbe d'une voix troublée

- Pas encore mais ça viendra… Répondit Calypso d'un ton charmeur. Si tu le désires…


End file.
